locklegionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jehosapha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikilock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Envelope Lock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icedragon64 (Talk) 03:15, 17 May 2010 sense of humour I do have one, but I don't show it much on Wiki's. Please don't mess around with this wiki. I am trying to do you guys a favour by starting a wiki for the Legion. "I am gay" stuff will not be welcome here. If you have jokey stuff to say, save it for your own forums etc. We intend to have a wiki that people will come to to find things out- to show what the Locks are and what they do. Thanks, Icedragon64 23:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) My User Page Ah, I have now seen my Userpage. I am sorry if you feel unhappy about my place here, or the things that I say, but I am not happy with the abusive language and manner that you have used. Please be polite and I will be happy to talk to you and reach a constructive understanding. Actually, as a Wikia wiki it is NOT Lock property and decisions about how it is run will be made by the admin of the wiki. At the moment, I am the creator of this Wiki, a gift from Wikigrounds to the Lock Legion, and I am the Bureaucrat here. I have no wish to be here regularly for long and I look forward to handing over to y'all soon enough. We have not decided exactly what shall be done with the wiki- nothing has been decided about Notability and what is Official here at all. I am hoping y'all will decide to run it on lines compatible with both Wikia and Wikigrounds, but, as you say, I am not a Lock - I am in fact a Dragon/Spirit, who are peaceful, neutral people. Bearing in mind that I could edit whatever I like here, I think making a few comments on Talk pages is not a big deal- not worthy of aggressive rants. This is an open Wikia wiki, so you had better get used to such things. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 00:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Can we resolve this situation? Thank you for your efforts so far. I am very pleased with the progress of the Wiki. However, unfortunately, we seem to have a communication problem You explained that each page was just a marker etc. in your very rude way- I explained my reasoning and I appologised for any offence I caused on the Envelope Talk page. Leaf removed your comments from my page and you put them back in. As far as I am concerned, you are restating everything, with the same offensive manner, without any dialogue, despite my efforts to communicate with you and explain the situation. In three days time you will be welcome to continue editing and I propose that we do so with no further comment. Should you wish to talk to me, then get in touch politely and I will talk to you. I am now going to remove the messages you left for me- Leaf has decided to remove them from sight and I will go with that. One further point- you said I am not a Lock. This is true, but I could become one with no difficulty- noone else thinks this is important, so what difference would it make? There is a reason why I am not a Lock, but most people feel that my efforts and interest in your crew are welcome.